ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ditto
Ditto is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Splixson from the planet Hathor. Appearance Ditto is about the height of an average human child. He has white skin, a black and white head, white face, along with black shoulders. Ditto’s hands are large with 4 digits and his feet are merely stubs. He has 3 fin-like growths on their head. Ditto also has gem-like orbs on his arms and 3 button-like gems on his waist. Ditto's clothes are black and have an overall-like design. Ditto wore the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead in the original series. Ditto wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest in Ultimate Alien. In Omniverse, 11 year-old Ditto's fins on his head are white and the ones on the side are connected to his eyes. He also has two small whiskers on each of his cheeks. His fingers are now sharper and the green orbs on his shoulders are gone. He has gems like the three on his waist on his shoulders and wrists. His neck is completely black. He also seems smaller and stubbier. The feet of his suit also cut off to reveal 3 cat-like toes on each foot. 16 year old Ditto looks similar to his 11 year old self, except he has green fins rather than white, and his jumpsuit is now green with black patches under his arms, green sleeves, and black ankles. This jumpsuit also seems to have a design based on the omnitrix symbol with black triangles on the shoulders and green in the center. The three gems on his waist are now on a black belt. 20130124113438!Ditto2_(1).png|10 year old Ditto in the Original series Ditto11ov.png|11 year old Ditto in Omniverse Ditto_UA_intro.png|16 year old Ditto in Ultimate Alien Powers and Abilities Ditto has the ability to clone himself with no limit. Every Ditto operates independently, regardless of what the others wants them to do and each clone is indistinguishable from the others. The raised green bumps on Ditto's body are sensor nodes, which help create a sensory web around the Ditto clones. This sensory web allows the clones to share in senses and physical sensations.http://comments.deviantart.com/20/10377732/2950593337 Ditto is more flexible than a normal human. Ditto can breathe underwater. Ditto can jump surprisingly high for his size as shown in Divided We Stand, while playing basketball, he slam dunked the ball on a hoop that would be difficult for a teenager or adult to jump high enough to do. Weaknesses Ditto's clones share a link with each other, making it so that when one Ditto is hurt, all the others feel the same pain. If the original Ditto is defeated, the clones are automatically defeated as well, thus negating the ability to form an army of clones. Original Series *Ditto first appeared in Divided We Stand, Ditto fought Animo's mutant seagull, played basketball, one Ditto and was caught by Animo to have his DNA copied. Later, Ditto defeated Animo's army of Mutant Lepidopterrans which were a hybrid of Stinkfly and Ditto. *In Ready to Rumble, Ditto defeated Mr. Beck and saved Mrs. Fang. *In Ken 10, an alternate timeline Ditto was used by Kenny to find the Null Void. Ultimate Alien *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Ditto was re-unlocked by Ben 10,000. Ben 10: Omniverse By 11 year old Ben *Ditto returned in Ben Again, where he battled Eon. Appearances Ben 10 *''Divided We Stand'' (x3) (first appearance) (first transformation was accidental; selected alien was Stinkfly) *''Ready to Rumble (accidental transformation; selected alien was Four Arms) *Ken 10'' (used by Kenny) (alternate timeline) Ben 10: Omniverse *''Ben Again'' (first re-appearance) Naming and Translations Toys Ben 10: Alien Force *Alien Creation Figures from (Ben 10) Ditto and Way Big Ben 10: Omniverse *4" Ditto (coming soon) Trivia *According to himself, Ditto is not fast or strong. *Ditto seems to be a homage to the Warners from Animaniacs, having an iconic voice actor, similar mannerisms and similar color layout. **Ditto's voice actor is that of Yakko's from the television series Animaniacs and Raphael’s from the 1980s television series “Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles”. *If the Omnitrix times out while Ditto is split into multiple clones, the Omnitrix will try to pull the clones together into one Ditto before reverting Ben back to his human form. If unsuccessful, it will not time out. **After Ben is brought back together, the Omnitrix will be short on energy and transformation sequences will be much shorter for a time afterward. *In Hot Stretch, Ben said that, according to the fan site, Ditto is his cutest alien. References See Also */Gallery/ Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Duplicator Aliens Category:Animal-Like Aliens